Ariadna
by Ariadna
Summary: ¡CAP 3! han pasado muchas semanas ya, y Nysa se ha acostumbrado bastante a la vida del Santuario... hasta que cierto día, un ser de naturaleza divina viene a visitar a Saori... ¿que mensaje traerá Hermes del Olimpo?
1. De como empezó todo esto

Título: ARIADNA.

Por: Ariadna.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Extraño?

Sí…

¿Fantástico?

Por supuesto.

¿Increíble?

Si no lo hubiese vivido yo misma…

Ciertamente lo que me pasó no es algo que pueda catalogarse de 'normal', a pesar de que la gente que ahora vive a mí alrededor lo considera así.

Pero empezaré desde el principio…

Parte 1: DE CÓMO EMPEZÓ TODO ESTO.

Un día como cualquier otro (aunque no fue así, sino, no estaría contándoles esto), llegué a mi casa y, sin siquiera quitarme mi bolso de la espalda, me desparramé encima de mi cama y encendí el televisor para practicar el instructivo deporte de cambiar de canal sin detenerme, una manía que heredé de mi padre. Era de los últimos días de clases y ya no hallaba nada que hacer. 

-¡Estoy aburriiida! – exclamé. – no sé que hacer, estoy tan aburrida que hasta hablo sola. Daría lo que fuera porque me pasara algo interesante, ¡qué vida tan fome!

¡Cuánto agradezco haber dicho esas palabras en esos momentos!

Luego de ver un poco de TV, me vino el sueño y caí profundamente dormida. Para cuando desperté sentí la sensación de haber dormido un día completo, cosa que probablemente pasó, porque cuando me levanté y abrí los ojos, me di cuenta de que no estaba en mi cama, ni en mi habitación, ¡ni siquiera estaba en mi casa!. 

Miré a mí alrededor, estupefacta.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – grité (obvio, ¿no?) aterrorizada.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo llegué aquí?. Empecé a respirar agitadamente, nerviosa, asustada, tratando de pensar con claridad para dar con una explicación lógica de lo que estaba pasando, sin tener mucha suerte, por lo menos al principio. 

Conté hasta 100 o más, creo, y logré entrar en razón, por así decirlo.

-Cálmate Nysa, tranquila, solo estás teniendo un mal sueño, nada de esto es real, pronto despertarás y te encontrarás en tu habitación, con el televisor encendido y tu madre te retará por solo dedicarte a flojear y no hacer nada, y a ti se te olvidará lo que soñaste y todo volverá a la normalidad. – me dije a mi misma.

Lo cierto es que exageré un poco, no era _tan_ mal sueño. El lugar donde me encontraba era hermoso, ES hermoso. Un espeso y frondoso bosque en donde los rayos del sol entraban como largos haces de luz. La mañana recién empezaba. El bosque estaba constituido principalmente por olivos, el árbol de la aceituna, y parecían estar en época de primavera, por lo que me acerqué y arranqué una aceituna del árbol más cercano y me la eché a la boca…

-Puaj.

Se me había olvidado que odio la aceituna. Bueno, no es que la odie, es que no me gusta su sabor, eso es todo, pero que con ese ambiente se me había olvidado -_-U

En el mismo bosque había un hermoso río, me acerqué a él y bebí un poco de agua. No me había dado cuenta cuan sedienta estaba hasta entonces… 

Quedé maravillada con el lugar, tanto que se me olvidó momentáneamente cómo había aparecido ahí.

-Es hermoso…

-Ciertamente lo es, hago que se encarguen de él las ninfas del bosque durante el invierno para que no pierda nunca su encanto.

Giré hacia donde provenía esa melodiosa voz y vi a la mujer más bella que jamás haya visto en mi vida (sin pensar mal, ¿eh?). Poseía una larga cabellera rubia que llevaba suelta sobre sus hombros y unos grandes y brillantes ojos azul-celeste; Traía puesto tan solo una túnica blanca encima, que cubría muy pobremente su esbelto cuerpo; Y tenía además un extraño 'algo' que la rodeaba, un aura…

Quedé media embobada al verla, pero, por alguna razón, ella me era familiar…

-Disculpe…¿fue usted la que me trajo aquí, señora? – le pregunté. Inconscientemente había relacionado una cosa con la otra.

-Sí. Solo tuve que despertar tu cosmos…

-¿Cosmos?

-Tú siempre me estuviste muy agradecida, así que supuse que no te importaría brindarme tu ayuda ahora que la solicito, mi querida Ariadna.

¿Ariadna? Ese nombre…al escucharlo tuve algo así como un flash back, una escena vino a mi mente, me vi a mi misma vestida de novia, con una extraña corona en mi cabeza, junto a un hombre…no, no era un hombre cualquiera………volví a la realidad (bueno, por así decirlo).

-Lo siento señora, pero creo que se equivocó de persona, mi nombre es Nysa, no Ariadna.

-Tu nombre es Ariadna, siempre a sido Ariadna, es sólo que no lo recuerdas.

Me quedé callada, no sabía qué decir, no entendía nada de lo que me estaba pasando.

-No te preocupes, ya lo recordarás todo. 

-Pero, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla yo? ¿Quién es usted, para empezar?

-Oh, verás, de seguro que mi nombre te sonará, soy Afrodita.

-¿La de la mitología? ¿La diosa de la belleza y el amor? – pregunté yo, sorprendida.

Ella sólo me sonrió, satisfecha con mi reacción.

-Hace tiempo ya, por lo menos para los mortales, mi hijo Eros tuvo un pequeño altercado con Artemis a causa de un lío amoroso entre él y las ninfas castas del séquito de ella, bueno, eran castas hasta ese entonces…

-¿Y qué pasó?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Decidí interceder por mi hijo y Artemis me retó a un combate. Todos los dioses de la tierra, cielo e infierno saben que yo no lucho ni tengo santos que me defiendan, por lo que me propuso que entrenara a unos cuantos y luego nos viéramos las caras en el campo de batalla.

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver?

-Como no tengo tanto tiempo, ni paciencia, no podía escoger recién nacidos y darles maestros para mis propósitos, como dictan las reglas. Creí conveniente convocar a aquellos mortales que en algún momento me estuvieron agradecidos, y llamarlos en sus reencarnaciones actuales. Pero aún así no tengo quien los entrene, y muchos de ellos nunca pelearon en su primera vida, como tú, o no están en forma ahora, por lo que necesito que te dirijas al santuario de Atenea y le entregues esta carta.

Ella hizo aparecer un pergamino sellado de la nada y este llegó como flotando a mis manos. Apenas lo toqué, la extraña mujer desapareció.

-Confío en ti, Ariadna…

No pude decir nada. Me había encomendado una misión y sentí que debía hacerlo, sentí como si le debiera algo a ella…

Luego, algo extraño volvió a ocurrir. Pestañeé, tan solo por un segundo, tal vez más… y me encontré en otro lugar. Ya no estaba ahí el bosque de olivos, ni el río. Estaba yo ahora frente a la entrada de un gran santuario, enorme, el Santuario de Atenea.

Quedé anonadada por un momento, pero sentí que esas extrañezas se volverían comunes desde ese instante, y me decidí a entrar.

Mientras más me acercaba a la entrada, más aumentaba mi nerviosismo. Sabía que si cruzaba esa puerta, mi vida no volvería a ser nunca la misma, y aún tenía la oportunidad de retroceder…pero no quise, algo me decía que todo sería mejor así. Así que seguí, pero justo cuando tenía un pie ya adentro, algo me golpeó, y caí al suelo, inconsciente…

-Hey, está despertando.

-¿Estás bien? – me preguntó una voz muy amigable.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, y lo primero que vi fueron unos ojos verdes que me miraban preocupados, luego me percaté de que había mucha gente más observándome. Me incorporé rápidamente y me sobé la nariz, que aún tenía adolorida. Miré detrás de mí y vi al causante de mi desmayo: una pelota de fútbol.

-¿Es que no hay ningún lugar en el mundo en donde no se juegue fútbol? – murmuré enfadada, recordando cierto amigo mío que conocí en Francia llamado Napoleon.

Alguien tosió, molesto.

Huy, me di cuenta de que la mayoría de las personas que me rodeaban tenían cara de pocos amigos.

-Perdón, fue mi culpa, el balón tomó una extraña curva y fue directo a la entrada. – se disculpó un hombre joven, de cabello castaño y piel morena.

Yo lo miré, algo enojada todavía.

-¿Quién eres tú, y que haces aquí, en el santuario? – interrumpió preguntando otro hombre, de cabellera rubia y ojos celestes, serio.

-Pues, mi nombre es Ar…Nysa y vengo a ver a Atenea.

-¿Para qué? – preguntó otro chico, de pelo laaargo negro.

-Este…vengo a traerle un mensaje, es importante.

-¿Qué dice ese mensaje?

-Es privado, solo debe leerlo Atenea. – creí conveniente no dar mucha información ni mostrar a otros el pergamino, no sabía cuáles eran las intenciones de la diosa Afrodita en esto, pero no quería problemas con ella.

Los ocho hombres que estaban ahí me miraron, interrogantes. De seguro no sabían qué hacer conmigo.

Hasta que el chico de los amigables ojos verdes intervino.

-Creo que podemos llevarte con Atenea.

-Pero Shun… - dijo alguien.

-¿Por qué no? El cosmos de esta chica no es muy grande ni negativo, no creo que sea capaz de hacerle daño a Saori. – fundamentó él. 

Iba a preguntar quien era Saori, pero de pronto sentí una nueva presencia, cuyo cosmos era más imponente y tranquilo que el de los demás, me di cuenta de que en todo el Santuario habían muchos cosmos…momento, ¿cómo es que yo sé sobre el cosmos?

-Yo la llevaré frente a Atenea. – dijo la voz perteneciente a ese cosmos.

-¡Mu! – corearon los presentes al unísono.

Frente mío estaba un hombre bastante guapo, de cabello lila y ojos del mismo color, vestido con una armadura dorada, y tenía dos pequeñas marcas en la frente.

-¿Estás seguro? – le preguntó el de la laaarga cabellera.

El hombre asintió, y me miró directamente a los ojos, con lo que no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Sígueme.

Yo no dije nada y obedecí. Llegamos hasta unas extensas escaleras que llevaban de casa en casa por cada una del Zodiaco. No pregunten cómo lo sabía, porque ni yo misma lo sé, es como si me hubiesen dotado de la información necesaria referente a cosmos y casas zodiacales. 

Él se detuvo.

-No sé porque Atenea aceptó tu presencia, pero si fuera por mí, no pasarías de la primera casa. – dijo, bastante desconfiado.

Tocó mi hombro y sentí como su cosmos se expandió y se contrajo al mismo tiempo junto con el mío. Cerré los ojos, y para cuando los abrí de nuevo, ya habíamos pasado las doce casas.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? – pregunté sorprendida, a pesar de que ya había vivido esa teletransportación dos veces antes.

-Yo no lo hice, fuiste tú, es uno de tus dotes personales. 

No entendí que quiso decir con eso, pero no dije nada.

Mientras, él me indicó un gran templo que había delante de nosotros.

-Atenea te espera ahí. – dijo y caminó hacia el lugar.

Yo lo seguí.

Al entrar ya no se veía tan grande, era como una casa con muchas columnas y el techo bien alto. Y al final de la segunda habitación, había un trono, y en él, una mujer.

La mujer vestía un largo vestido blanco, sin adornos ni joyas. Su cabello era color morado y sus ojos igual. Era hermosa y desprendía un aura cálida, más cálida, tal vez, que la de Afrodita.

El hombre que me acompañaba se arrodilló ante ella, yo no supe hacer lo mismo, y la saludé a mi manera.

-Hola. – dije simplemente.

El hombre me miró con reproche, pero la mujer me sonrió.

-Hola. – me respondió y luego se dirigió a mi acompañante. – puedes retirarte, Mu.

-Pero… - iba a protestar, pero se resignó, me dio una última mirada de desconfianza y salió de la habitación.

-¿Tú eres Atenea? – pregunté al fin.

-Prefiero que me digas Saori, es mi nombre en esta reencarnación, Ariadna.

Otra vez ese nombre…

-Disculpe, pero mi nombre es Nysa, no Ariadna. – la corregí.

-Oh, tu nombre en esta reencarnación, que curioso… y ¿a qué has venido, Nysa?

-Pues…para serte sincera no lo tengo muy claro, pero la diosa Afrodita me pidió que te entregara esto. – dije, y saqué del bolsillo de mi chaqueta, donde lo tenía guardado, el pergamino divino. Éste, como por arte de magia, desapareció de mis manos y apareció en las de Atenea.

Ella lo abrió y lo leyó atentamente, cuando terminó de leerlo, volvió a cerrarlo y este se esfumó en el aire. Esto la sorprendió un poco.

-No tengo intenciones de entrometerme en esto, Afrodita, así que sólo aceptaré a un discípulo, a Ariadna aquí presente, como un favor a ti y a Dioniso, nada más. No deseo meterme en una batalla contra Artemis ahora. – dijo al aire, como si estuviera segura de que alguien más nos estaba escuchando. Luego ella se giró hacia mí y me miró con una sonrisa.

-Bien, Ari…Nysa, desde hoy eres un aprendiz de caballero, o más bien, de amazona.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Nueva vida

Título: ARIADNA.

Por: Ariadna.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Parte 2: NUEVA VIDA.

-¡¿QUÉ?! 

-Por lo que veo Afrodita no te explicó nada.

-No, sí me dijo algo de una pelea con Artemis y que necesitaba ayuda para entrenar a unos caballeros que le estaban agradecidos…

-Pues tú eres uno de los escogidos.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Pero…?

-Sí, ya sé, en tu primera vida nunca tuviste que pelear, pero Afrodita requiere de sus más fieles servidores, a pesar de que no sean luchadores, eso es lo de menos, por eso vino a mí y me pidió que te entrenara para que sí lo fueras.

-Momento, momento. ¿Cómo es eso de la primera vida? Llevo desde hace más de una hora preguntándome cosas de las cuales nunca esperé preguntarme, y ahora, más encima, ¿tengo que luchar? ¡¿Contra una Diosa?! – pregunté desesperada.

-No lo tomes como algo tan malo, es una lucha menor, es probable incluso que no se realice si es que mi padre se entera, y, con mis entrenamientos, luchar no te será difícil, en especial con la guardia personal que tú tienes, que nunca permitirá que te pase nada malo.

-¿Guardia personal?

-Sí, el séquito de Dioniso. – me respondió como si yo ya supiera la respuesta, cosa que obviamente no sabía.

-¿Dioniso?

-En realidad no recuerdas nada de nada, es una lástima. – murmuró, desalentada frente a mi ignorancia.

-¿"Nada de nada" de qué? Por favor explícate.

-Oh, ya lo sabrás, todo a su tiempo. Lo único que necesitas saber, por ahora, es que tu verdadero nombre es Ariadna, y que bajo mi tutela no permitiré que te pase nada malo y te volverás una gran luchadora.

No dije nada al respecto, estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de asimilar toda esa palabrería. Ay, como desearía ahora haber prestado más atención en clases cuando pasaron mitología…

-Bien. Mu. – susurró, nombrando al hombre que me había traído hasta aquí. Este entró rápidamente y se inclinó ante Saori. – Mu, te presento a tu nueva alumna, Nysa.

Él se sorprendió un poco, pero no dijo nada, incluso, podría decir que sonrío, aliviado.

-Entrenará para ganar la armadura de Columba, su cuerpo en esta vida nació bajo esa constelación.

-Pero, Atenea, para Columba ya hay siete postulantes, y uno de ellos ya casi tiene ganada la armadura…

-No importa, Nysa entrenará para ella. Ah, y entrenará desde el comienzo, ya que no sabe luchar.

-Bueno… - interrumpí. – algo sé, practiqué defensa personal cuando era pequeña…

-Mejor, pero aún así será mejor empezar por lo básico. – insistió ella.

Mu se resignó y luego me miró serio.

-Mañana empieza tu entrenamiento, a las 4:00 AM en el Coliseo. – dicho eso, se retiró.

-Acompáñame, te mostraré tu nueva habitación. – dijo Saori antes de que pudiera hablar.

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo que quedarme aquí?

-Por supuesto.

-Pero…y mi casa y mi familia…

-Lo siento mucho, Nysa, pero ésta es tu nueva casa, no volverás a tu casa anterior hasta que estés lista.

-Pero…creerán que me secuestraron…

-No te preocupes, yo mandaré a alguien a informar a tu familia, ahora sígueme.

Y obedecí. Trataba de ordenar mis ideas, de pronto sabía cosas que no sabía antes, como lo del cosmos, pero casi todo era nuevo para mí, dioses, armaduras, batallas, caballeros...

-¿Quién es Dioniso? – pregunté mientras bajábamos las escaleras de las doce casas.

-Mi hermano, medio hermano para ser exactos.

-Oh…¿O sea que él también es un Dios?

-Si, el dios de la viña, el delirio místico, la fertilidad de la naturaleza, y de todo lo relacionado con la humedad y los placeres. Pero para resumir, es conocido como el Dios del Vino.

-Ah.

-¿No lo recuerdas?

-¿Debería?

-Pues, supongo que no… - dijo, no teniendo muy claro si tenía que hablarme de él o no.

-Y, en cuanto a Afrodita, ¿por qué has decidido ayudarla? De lo que me acuerdo de las clases de mitología, ambas entidades no se llevaban bien luego de la guerra de Troya.

-No soy rencorosa…además, le debía un favor…una larga historia.

-…y el favor consiste en entrenarme a mí. - finalicé.

Ella asintió.

Las doce casas estaban vacías, por lo que no tuve la oportunidad de conocer a los caballeros dorados hasta más tarde, debido a que cada uno estaba entrenando a sus discípulos o descansando. Al llegar abajo, me volví a encontrar con los chicos que estaban jugando a fútbol, y averigüé sus nombres. Jabu, Nachi, Ban, Geki, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun y Seiya. Los primeros cuatro son santos de bronce y los otros cuatro son, hasta ahora, los mejores guardianes de Atenea, los santos divinos. Casi todos ellos también tenían alumnos, pero no se tomaban su trabajo de maestro muy en serio y siempre dejaban solos a los aspirantes que deberían vigilar.

Saori me dejó con ellos y le pidió a Shun y Hyoga que me dieran una habitación, mientras que le dijo a Shiryu que fuera a mi casa en Japón (sí, vivo, o más bien vivía, en Japón. Aunque mi país natal es Chile, en Sudamérica. Lo que pasa es que soy de una familia muy viajera, hasta el año pasado vivíamos en Francia) a avisar a mis padres sobre mí.

-Así que entrenarás con Mu, que lástima. – murmuró Hyoga.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque Mu es muy estricto, no creo que dures ni siquiera una semana con su ritmo. – me respondió.

-No la desanimes Hyoga, solo acaba de llegar.

-Yo solo la advierto…

-¿Y dónde dormiré? – pregunté, para cambiar la conversación, no quería deprimirme.

-Casi todos los aspirantes duermen en un mismo edificio, pero Saori nos dijo que te diéramos una pieza en la mansión.

-¿La mansión?

-Si, luego de que resucitaron todos los caballeros caídos y las batallas acabaron, tuvimos que construir muchos edificios para la comodidad de los 88 caballeros y los aspirantes, y un lugar para Atenea, que se quedaría permanentemente aquí. En la mansión duerme ella y algunos de nosotros, así como personas que no son caballeros, pero cumplen su función en el Santuario, como Tatsumi.

Luego de las explicaciones, llegamos a la mansión, y realmente lo era, igualita a la que tiene en la Fundación Kido en Japón, gigantesca.

Me acomodé en mi nueva pieza rápidamente, era bastante amplia comparada con la anterior (que además tenía que compartir con mi hermana gemela).

Shun y Hyoga, al verme ya cómoda, se retiraron.

Al rato me vinieron unas ganas enormes de ir al baño, salí al pasillo y no había nadie, así que me decidí por preguntar a mi vecino.

Toqué la puerta.

-Un momento… - fue la respuesta de una voz femenina.

Yo apenas podía aguantarme, así que abría la puerta sin esperar. Dentro había una chica de cabellera rubia en cuclillas buscando algo debajo de la cama, de espaldas a mí. Al sentir mi entrada se giró bruscamente.

-¡¿Quién demonios se atreve…?! ¿Huh? - fue lo único que ella articuló al darse cuenta de que no era quien ella pensaba. - ¿Ariadna?

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes mi nom…? – yo misma me interrumpí, ese no era mi nombre. – Disculpa, pero mi nombre no es Ariadna. Me llamó Nysa, acabo de llegar y necesito ir al baño, pero no sé dónde está, ¿puedes ayudarme? – dije aceleradamente, aguantándome apenas las ganas.

-Ah, claro. Sigue derecho por el pasillo hacia la izquierda, es la primera puerta al doblar la esquina.

Salí corriendo en esa dirección, pero me devolví de la misma manera al acordarme de mis modales. 

-Gracias, ¿cómo te llamas?

-June, santo de bronce del Camaleón.

June resultó ser una chica muy simpática. Luego de que saliera del baño me presenté formalmente y ella me explicó que la razón por la cual había reaccionado tan bruscamente cuando abrí la puerta es porque ella no traía puesta su máscara, y si yo hubiese sido un hombre, en este momento estaría muerta.

-¿Y por qué tenias tu máscara debajo de la cama?

-Es que tuve un mal día y solo se me ocurrió mandar la maldita máscara por los aires.

-Ah…

Después de una corta conversación, me acompañó a dar una vuelta y me presentó al resto de los aspirantes a caballeros (y son muchos), y a los que serían mis contrincantes por la armadura de Columba, así como a sus maestros. Conocí casi todo el Santuario en una tarde, pero no pude ver a los Santos de Oro hasta la hora de la cena.

La cena se sirve en la mansión, donde comen los santos divinos, los dorados, tres amazonas incluyendo a June, la hermana de Seiya: Seika, la "hermana" de Shiryu: Sunrei, unas chicas que antes trabajaban en un orfanato: Miho y Erii, el "protector" de Saori: Tatsumi, y Kiki, el eterno discípulo de Mu (y debo reconocer que es muuy guapo, de 20 años, 1.78 metros, y una cabellera como el fuego que llama mucho la atención). La comida estuvo bien y entablé buenas migas con la mayoría de los presentes, en especial con Milo, que resultó ser un verdadero payaso. La pasé tan bien que casi se me olvidó la situación en la que me encontraba. 

En la noche, cuando ya todos se retiraban a sus cuartos, le pedí a June que me explicara un poco sobre este mundo en el que me había metido, cosa que contestó gustosa contando cada historia más asombrosa que la anterior, pero sin muchos detalles, ya que ella no estuvo ahí para verla con sus propios ojos. Luego pedí una explicación de mi situación particular.

-Ah, aunque tu caso es especial, es muy simple. Hay distintas maneras de llegar hasta aquí, la tuya fue que una diosa, Afrodita, despertó tu cosmos con el fin de que la ayudaras en una lucha y luego te mandó acá para que Atenea te entrenara.

-Sí, eso ya lo sé, pero…hey, un momento, ¿cómo sabes tú de eso si no se te lo había contado?

-Confórmate con saber que sólo lo sé. – me sonrió pícaramente (sí, ya no traía su mascara puesta, ¿o es que creen que es cómodo dormir con eso encima?).

-Jum…está bien. Pero ¿quién se supone que soy? ¿Por qué Afrodita me escogió a mí? 

-Um, veamos, para hacértelo simple, solo te diré que eres la reencarnación de la princesa de Creta de la época Antigua.

-¿Una princesa? ¿Yo?

June asintió.

-¿Quiere decir que es cierto todo eso de las reencarnaciones y de la vida anterior?

-No exactamente. No cualquiera reencarna, solo los dioses y algunos de sus caballeros, aunque cualquier inmortal puede reencarnar si así lo desea. Ariadna fue un personaje especial de aquella época, tanto por su romance con el ateniense Teseo como por su casamiento con un Dios…

-¿Me casé con un Dios? – pregunté sorprendida.

-Ajá.

-¿Con quien?

-Lo siento, pero eso no sé si debo decírtelo, primero deberás cumplir con lo que viniste a hacer a la Tierra en estos tiempos para volver a estar con él.

-Oh. – murmuré, decepcionada.

-No te desanimes, ahora eso no debe de preocuparte. Mañana comienzas tu entrenamiento ¿no? Será mejor que vayas a acostarte, Mu es muy estricto y no es bueno hacerlo esperar.

Ella parecía tener razón. Le di las gracias por las aclaraciones y me retiré a mi cuarto. Pero no pude dormir mucho. Pensé en lo que me dijo June, también en lo que dijo Atenea, y Afrodita, y traté de hacer encajar todo. Me pregunté nuevamente quién sería ese Dioniso realmente, y por qué tenía su séquito protegiéndome, si es que eso era cierto, ya que no lo había visto hasta ahora. Pensé en mi familia, ¿cómo se tomarían el hecho de que me fui de la casa de manera tan repentina? De seguro la que menos se preocuparía sería mi hermana Maiya, cuando se enterara, incluso, se enojaría porque no la traje conmigo. Claro, siempre y cuando no este más pendiente de su "amigo" Mitsui, qué envidia… y yo sola en un lugar desconocido, aunque estaba rodeada de chicos guapos, eso era la parte buena… pero…

RRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!

La alarma sonó. Traté de pegarle con la mano para que se callara pero choqué antes con la lámpara de noche, botándola al suelo. La alarma siguió sonando.

-¡Ya cállate! – grité, y de un golpe la tiré lejos, pero ya era tarde, ella había logrado su cometido: yo ya estaba despierta.

-Maldición, pero si son casi las 4:00 de la madrugada….¿Casi las 4:00? ¡Oh, mierda!

Me levanté y corrí rápidamente al ropero para vestirme. La noche anterior Miho me había traído una máscara y unas mallas para mi entrenamiento, que comenzaba dentro de cinco minutos. Luego de vestirme, me recogí el cabello en una trenza y miré detenidamente la máscara…

¿Qué sentido tenía usar esta cosa si ya todo el mundo me había visto la cara el día anterior? Además, no tenía pensado matar a nadie por el simple hecho de verme la cara, y mi corazón ya había flechado hacía mucho tiempo… aunque él me abandonó…. Ah, pero eso es otra historia…

Salí corriendo en dirección al Coliseo.

Según me habían explicado, el desayuno se servía a las 8:00, por lo que mi nuevo maestro tenía la oportunidad de hacerme sufrir durante cuatro horas antes de poder comer algo.

Ciertamente no entendía muy bien mi propio comportamiento, pero sí sabía que no me convenía llegar tarde a mi primer entrenamiento.

A las 3:59, Mu ya estaba esperándome.

-Felicidades, no hay muchos alumnos que sean puntuales, esperaba mucho menos de ti.

Podría haberme ofendido, ya que el tono que usaba no era precisamente agradable, pero su rostro decía otra cosa, se veía muy lindo, incluso me sonrió… y luego me dio la espalda al darse cuenta de algo importante…

-Oh, no te preocupes, decidí no usar máscara. – le aclaré.

-¿Qué?

-Pues, es que no tiene sentido después de que todos me conocieran…

Mu volvió a mirarme a la cara y frunció el ceño. 

-No sé si eso se puede, pero ya lo hablaremos después. Antes que nada, necesito saber algo: ¿cómo fue que lograste despertar tu cosmos sin la ayuda de Atenea?

-¿mi cosmos? Pues… no lo sé, anteayer acababa de llegar de clases y me quede dormida, y cuando desperté aparecí en un bosque y luego aquí.

-Es muy extraño. Tu cosmos no es agresivo ni combativo, y parece como si le hubiesen agregado poderes que no le pertenecen…

-¿y eso qué quiere decir?

-No lo sé. – se encogió de hombros.

Me salió una gota de sudor…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Citación al Olimpo

Título: ARIADNA.

Por: Ariadna.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Parte 3: CITACIÓN AL OLIMPO.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que comencé mi entrenamiento por la armadura de Columba, tan solo unas semanas…unas largas y dolorosas semanas, por cierto…

Estaba lejos aún de ganar esa armadura, de combatir contra Artemis y de "recuperar" mi memoria respecto a mi vida pasada como Ariadna, tema del cual Saori me recomendó no hablar con nadie, así que solo lo saben ella y June, al parecer…

Pero nunca me imaginé que llegaría a ser testigo de tal espectáculo que se avecinaba en mi antiguo hogar…

-¡Nysa, concéntrate!

Uy, volví a la realidad. Había estado algo distraída durante todo el día, ¡y ni siquiera terminaba la mañana!

El Santuario amaneció nublado y el aire está pesado, sofocante…

Seguí con los abdominales, tan solo me faltaban 1557, casi nada…(Sí, estoy siendo irónica). A estas alturas estaba dejando de sentir mi cuerpo por el cansancio…¡pero no me rindo tan fácilmente! Si no, hace más de dos semanas que ya me hubiese retirado de esta empresa, fecha en la que aún estaba a prueba.

Mu no me tenía mucha confianza hasta ese entonces, pero ahora ya la he logrado, base a mucho esfuerzo, pero lo había hecho, y Mu era aún más duro por eso (¡Y aún estoy en lo básico!).

Parece que él también notó la rareza del aire, lo que lo tenía de peor humor que de costumbre.

Para cuando solo me faltaban 36 abdominales (con los cuales estaría agonizante si mi cuerpo no se hubiese acostumbrado ya a los ejercicios a los que Mu me somete) mi maestro decidió terminar el entrenamiento de hoy.

Él estaba inquieto, debido seguramente a ese mal presentimiento que ambos sentíamos, y quería retirarse a meditar, o por lo menos eso me dijo.

Por mi no hay problema, ¡sería mi primer día libre desde que llegue aquí!

Y necesitaba un baño, apestaba a sudor...

Me dirigí a mi habitación luego de unas elongaciones. Miré nuevamente al cielo, las nubes grises cubrían toda Atenas.

Me detuve a atar el cordón de mi zapatilla. El cordón se cortó. Un mal presagio…

Nah, de seguro es solo porque estas zapatillas ya estaban gastadas y viejas. Aprovecharía la tarde para ir a comprar unas nuevas. Saori me había proporcionado el dinero suficiente, pero no había tenido ocasión de usarlo hasta ahora.

Seguí caminando, no muy pendiente de donde pisaba, y "metí la pata" literalmente. Mi pie terminó en un charco. Genial.

Ahora con mayor razón compraría otras zapatillas.

Traté de seguir sin apoyar mucho el pie en el suelo y casi no me doy cuenta cuando un gato de color negro se me cruzó en el camino.

Que extraño, no hay gatos en el Santuario más que la mascota de Aioria, y ese no es precisamente un gatito…

Respiré profundo y me di cuenta de los indicios, tarde tal vez, pero yo soy así, algo distraída.

El cordón, el charco y el gato negro.

Se avecindaba un día **negro**.

************

Al ingreso del Santuario de Atenea se encuentra un hombre, tal vez demasiado majestuoso como para ser un simple mortal.

Sus vestimentas son elegantes túnicas blancas que cubren a medias su pecho y dejan al descubierto sus blancas piernas, que finalizan con unas hermosas sandalias portadas con alas hechas de oro. Su corta cabellera está cubierta de rulos dorados.

Aquel hombre se disponía a entrar justo cuando Hyoga, Shun, Seiya, Seika, Erii y Miho se disponían a salir, todos rumbo a Japón. Los tres primeros cargando, como es de esperarse, los cofres con sus respectivas armaduras.

-¡alto ahí! – le ordenó Seiya, olvidando la cortesía, como es su costumbre. – identifícate.

-En mi carácter divino puedo evitar contestarte pequeño mortal, ya que no es contigo con quien vengo hablar.

-¡Pues de aquí no pasas si no contestas!

-¿Y serás tú, hombre de malos modales y baja estatura, el que me lo impida? – preguntó sonriente el extraño hombre, haciendo referencia de los treinta centímetros de diferencia por los cuales superaba en estatura al caballero de Pegaso.

-Mira maldito im… - Seiya se enfureció.

Por suerte (para Seiya) Shun lo detuvo de atacar. La mano de Shun contuvo el puño del caballero de Pegaso cuando se disponía a golpear al extraño.

-¡Suéltame Shun!

-No cometas una tontería. ¿Es que no reconoces la naturaleza divina de este hombre?

-¿Qué dices?

-Es cierto Seiya. Fíjate, tiene un extraño aura a su alrededor… - comentó Hyoga, que hasta entonces no había dicho nada porque estaba demasiado impresionado con el sorprendente cosmos del hombre para percatarse de la conversación.

-Hermes. – murmuró Erii, frunciendo el ceño. - ¿qué viene a hacer aquí el mensajero de los Dioses?

-¿Hermes? ¿El Dios Hermes? – Seiya retrocedió, sin tener muy claro que debía hacer.

-Vengo a hablar con mi hermana, tengo un mensaje para ella de parte de nuestro padre. – respondió el extraño, sonriéndole a Erii y a Shun, que no estaban para nada sorprendidos, pero si muy serios.

-Sígueme. – le indicó Erii, y dio media vuelta hacia la escalera de las doce casas.

Shun, Seiya, Hyoga, Seika y Miho los siguieron con cierta distancia.

-¿Qué le pasa a Erii?

-Ella es una diosa, ¿recuerdas Hyoga?

-¿Qué? Pero se supone que…

-Eris está dormida en su interior, no hay de que preocuparse. Pero sigue estando ahí.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso, Shun? – preguntó Seiya.

Shun no respondió. Solo miró preocupado hacia el recién llegado.

-Vaya, ¿quién creería que hay dioses al servicio de Atenea? Han caído muy bajo…

-No estamos a su servicio. Solo cumplimos con un castigo.

-Ya veo… tú, _él_, ¿y quién más? – consultó Hermes.

-Lo sabes bien. – sonrió ella. – donde _él_ vaya irá _ella_ también, aunque sea la mitad del año…

-Curioso…

-¿Me explicarás a qué se debe tu visita o es solo para Atenea?

-Ya dije que vengo con un mensaje de nuestro padre, aunque es más bien una citación.

-¿Citación? – Erii volvió a fruncir el ceño.

-Hay una batalla prohibida por las nuevas leyes. Va a haber juicio.

-¿Contra quién?

-Afrodita y Artemis. Atenea debe estar presente, es un testigo, así como tú, _él_, y supongo que _ella_ también. ¡Ah! Y la mujer de Dioniso también, ella es parte del problema.

-Jum. Pero su tiempo de volver al Olimpo no se ha cumplido todavía…

-¿Desde cuando te preocupa la existencia de una simple humana?

-Puedes desatar una guerra si menosprecias las pertenencias de Dioniso…

-¿Es una amenaza?

-Solo una advertencia.

-¡Ja! ¡Increíble! La Diosa de la Discordia "advirtiendo" ¿Qué te pasó, querida amiga, que te has vuelto tan precavida?

-¿Qué te a pasado a ti, mi camarada, que te has vuelto tal descuidado?

-El aburrimiento hace maravillas…

-Así veo.

Pasaron por una y cada una de las casas del Zodiaco. Los Santos Dorados no podían caer en su sorpresa al ver al Dios del Comercio pasar por ahí. La desconfianza inundaba sus corazones y siguieron de cerca los pasos del divino ser.

Al llegar arriba, Atenea se encontraba sentada en su trono, con la mirada tranquila. Le dedicó una sonrisa al recién llegado.

-Bienvenido hermano. ¿Qué noticias te traen por aquí?

-A estas alturas deberías de saberlo, Diosa de la Sabiduría. – Hermes le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ella suspiró. Miró a todos los caballeros que venían detrás, esperando cualquier seña para atacar.

-Déjennos solos. – ordenó. – Erii, Saga, Mu, Shun, quédense. Los demás, salgan.

-Pero Saori… - pidió Seiya.

-Obedezcan. – finalizó.

El último en salir, Kanon, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Desconfías de mí, Atenea? – preguntó Hermes al ver a los tres santos, los que se quedaron, a su alrededor.

-No es eso y lo sabes bien. Ellos son mis consejeros, pueden oír todo lo que tu tengas que decir.

-Te has metido en un lío, hermanita. Una lucha ajena y además prohibida.

-No me he inmiscuido en ella. Le debía un favor a Afrodita y ella exigió su cumplimiento. De ahí a que se dé el resultado de la batalla es otra cosa.

-Aún así, va a haber juicio. Estás citada para atestiguar.

-Está bien.

-Te aconsejo ir acompañada. Un reencuentro con Ares, Poseidón, Apolo, Artemis, Circe, Demeter y sobre todo Hera no será algo agradable. Ah!, Otra cosa – dijo mirando a Erii y Shun. – según las nuevas reglas, al juicio deben asistir todos y cada uno de los Dioses, a excepción de Helios, Selene, Eos y los Vientos, claro. Estén en sus reencarnaciones actuales o no, y eso incluye a los que aún duermen o han vuelto a dormir.

Erii le sonrió educadamente dando gracias por la información. No así Shun, que aún estaba preocupado.

Saori también sonrió. Hermes hizo un gesto de despedida y se retiró.

-Tienes un día terrestre para presentarte en el Olimpo.

Y desapareció por la puerta. Seiya y los demás, incluyendo a varios que recién llegaban, reingresaron al cuarto.

-Saga, tú y Kanon quedarán a cargo del Santuario en mi ausencia.

-¿Ausencia? – preguntó Aphrodita.

-Seiya. Hyoga. Shiryu. Shun. Shaina. Mu. Milo. Shura. Kamus.

-¿Sí? – preguntaron los nueve al unísono.

-Ustedes vienen conmigo. E Ikki, si es que aparece. Alguien avísele a June, ella viene también. Así como Nysa. Y tú también, Erii.

-Bien.

-Hey, ¿por qué Nysa? Ella es solo una aprendiz… - preguntó Aioria mirando a Mu. - ¿o no?

Mu esperó la respuesta de Saori, la verdad es que él tampoco sabía la razón. 

Ésta se limitó a sonreír.

-Debe ir.

-¿y a donde? – Preguntó Marin.

-Al Olimpo.

Silencio. Todos callaron al escuchar el destino de aquel viaje tan repentino.

-Y nosotros que nos íbamos de vacaciones…. – murmuró Miho desalentada.

Los preparativos fueron rápidos y en un par de horas todo estuvo listo para la partida. Excepto por una cosa…

-¿dónde demonios se metió Nysa? 

************

Di un par de saltitos en el aire. Este vestido me quedaba de maravillas. Me miré a mi misma. Traía puesto una túnica blanca, de cuello abierto, sin mangas, ajustado al pecho y largo hasta un poco más arriba de mis tobillos. Parecía una autentica princesa. 

Sonreí.

La tarde que pasé en Atenas fue una de las mejores, y todos aquellos malos presentimientos de la mañana habían desaparecido. Llevaba a cuestas unas cinco bolsas llenas de vestidos, jeans, zapatos y ropa de entrenamiento, así como muchos dulces. En el Santuario no hay mucho de eso que digamos. Claro que tendría que esconderlos para que ni Seiya, ni Milo, ni Aldebarán me los quitaran.

Al cabo de un rato me encontré frente a la gran montaña que lleva al Santuario.

Cerré los ojos y me concentré.

Desaparecí y volví a aparecer, está vez frente a la puerta de entrada. Ya manejaba mi poder a la perfección.

Moví la gran puerta con precaución. No fuera que los chicos estuvieran jugando de nuevo…

Vi a lo lejos a Saori y a un grupo de caballeros. Agité mi mano para saludarlos.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Van a alguna parte?

-¡Al fin apareces! ¿Dónde te habías metido, Nysa? – me preguntó mi maestro serio, muy serio.

-Fui de compras. – me excusé. – miren chicas, me veo bien ¿eh? – di una vuelta para mostrar mi vestimenta.

-Bastante bien. – Saori me sonrió. – pásale tus compras a Sunrei. Tú vienes con nosotros.

-¿huh? Está bien, pero deja ir a cambiarm…

-No. Así está bien, vas justo como debes presentarte.

-¿Y a donde? – pregunté.

-A tu viejo hogar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
